


见家长。

by Augenstern_starr



Category: EarthMix - Fandom
Genre: EarthMix, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_starr/pseuds/Augenstern_starr
Summary: 过年当然要回家见家长。
Relationships: Mix Sahaphap Wongratch/Earth Pirapat Watthanasetsiri
Kudos: 7





	见家长。

**Author's Note:**

> 那就在这祝各位新年快乐哈。

湿透的裤子完全就遮掩不住下身那半勃的性器，Mix在浴室里吞唾沫的声音格外响亮。“...Mix你先出去换衣服吧。”死直男难得没有精虫上脑，Mix很欣慰。

不过他好像也没有说自己不想做吧。

咬牙强忍着的Earth解个皮带半天没解开，Mix白了一眼，凑过去像个发情的猫咪黏黏糊糊地吻着Earth嘴角，顺手就把皮带给挑开扔到地上。Mix用舌尖细细密密的舔舐着，Earth松开齿关就长驱直入抵着上颚剐蹭，跟着他舌尖纠缠。伸出胳膊揽住男朋友肩膀把距离拉近，面红耳赤的水声和脸红心跳的呼吸都在耳边炸开来。

浴室的瓷砖太凉，Mix背对着赤条条地被Earth抱在怀里，硬物顶着臀缝蓄势待发。Earth的手臂难耐地揽着Mix肩膀，可身体乳比不上润滑剂，浴室又狭窄的不行。Earth一寸寸往里顶入，Mix感觉长的一辈子也进不完。嗓子里溢出来忍不住的呜咽声，Mix感觉那玩意又胀大了一圈。

“臭流氓...三天，就三天你也、呜...忍不住。”  
“你不也是吗。”

Earth还很不要脸地再用了点气力，往深顶了顶，正好整根没入，狠狠蹭过腺体。直接把年少些的顶到说不出话来，撑着墙壁的手都有些发颤。Mix咬着下唇努力往肚子里吞羞耻的声音，父母就在楼下，再怎么样，也还是有点羞耻心的。

大过节的，Mix脑袋里迷迷糊糊地想，怎么自己还要应付这个臭流氓。Earth心疼他咬出齿印的下唇，伸手把水流拧开，好让水声掩盖住Mix根本就藏不住的声音。大概是水流声给Mix安全感，呜咽声就从嘴里一点点流露出来。

在Earth一下更重过一下的抽插里，Mix脑袋乱成一团浆糊，逐渐忘记父母还在楼下的事实。敲门声响起来的时候，回神已经有点太晚。“Mix，Earth你们在洗澡吗？”Mix呜呜咽咽地说不出话来，一张口就是克制不住的呻吟声。

死Erd还不停下动作。

“对啊妈，我们在洗澡呢。等下就去吃饭。”  
“好，那你们快点洗噢。”

作为报复，Mix听到逐渐远离的脚步声后，恶狠狠地咬了一口Earth的胳膊。“还叫的挺亲啊你小子，这、啊...这不是我妈吗。”Earth被Mix里面含的舒服，也不跟他置气，亲昵地吻着他后颈。

“那你可不是我老婆嘛，叫妈也没问题。”


End file.
